1. Field
The following description relates to a method of a multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
One or more terminals may feed back channel information that is associated with a downlink channel to a base station. For example, a terminal may feed back channel information to a base station in a multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) system. The base station may perform spatial division downlink beamforming and user-scheduling based on the channel information that is fed back from the terminals, to transmit information signals to the terminals.
In the downlink beamforming and user scheduling, a trade-off may occur between the spectral efficiency of the downlink channel and the amount of spectral resources that are used for the feedback data. For example, if the amount of feedback data increases, the spectral efficiency of the downlink channel may be enhanced, however, the amount of spectral resources may be reduced.